


Stay

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Teasing, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, First Meetings, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Smut and Fluff, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teasing, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, derek calls stiles baby, slight Ds, slight fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: In which Stiles just wants to loose his virginity and goes to The Jungle to do just that. But instead gets himself a hot Dom and a werewolf boyfriend. Except, he just doesn’t know about the werewolf part. Yet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Believe It or Not, But Stiles Has A Hot Dom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857046
Comments: 32
Kudos: 653





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Sterek fanfic in the year 2020?? Sounds fake.
> 
> Title is from the Oingo Boingo song Stay

Stiles liked sex. Ok. It was just something that he really enjoyed.

Or would  like to really enjoy since he was still Beacon Hills resident virgin. At the age of 18 and he still wasn’t getting any sex, which said a lot-mostly that no one was going to take a second look at him and he might as well start collecting cats at this age. It was a low blow to him that he hadn’t had sex yet, sure there was some kissing and a few dates. Sex on the other hand?  No. Nada. Zilch. He was just the rock in the bottom of your shoe and it didn’t help when all his friends were ridiculously handsome and gorgeous-ugh, what was there some beauty cult meeting he missed before puberty? 

He was 18 and it was almost Senior year, Stiles was about to put his foot down and call God down himself and ask the dude why he isn’t letting Stiles get some. Like seriously? It can’t be hard but apparently for Stiles it is.

He wonders if it’s because everyone knows he’s the Sheriff’s kid, and being associated with the law usually isn’t that cool in high school since everyone calls you a snitch and won’t invite you to parties. Maybe it was because he was still sitting on the bench for lacrosse, while Scott had a girlfriend now, made friends with Jackson Whittemore and even Lydia Martin. Stiles had given up on his 10 year plan for that woman, he realized it just wasn’t going to happen in any universe and learned to accept it. But now it was like he was loosing everything because Scott never seemed to want to hang out with him, sure they still texted. Or Stiles texted and waited for Scott to return the text in three to six days. 

The end of an era , he thought to himself as he walked into The Jungle.

A half concocted plan made from teenage angst and virgin sexual frustration, Stiles found himself at The Jungle to try and see how far he could make it for the night. He just wanted something at this point he didn’t even care if it was a hand job or a blow job, Hell he’d take making out with a stranger in the shitty bathrooms over going home alone right now.

The bartender was nice enough to let Stiles sulk in a corner seat after the Queens had come and gone. He still kept in touch with them and really enjoyed their conversations together. Unlike Scott, the Queens weren’t afraid to talk sex with Stiles all day long and had helped him figure out he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was.

Now he was sipping on a glass of coke because even if he did have a fake ID it probably wouldn’t have helped much in the first place.

Someone sits beside him and Stiles ignores it in favor of chewing on his straw. Thinking about what he’s going to do for summer break since obviously it’s going to be a very lonely one. Maybe he could pick up running? Get prepared for track season again, now that Scott seems to only want to hang out with Allison.

“Here you go sweetie.” The bartender sets a drink down in front of him, and gives him a wink.

“Oh I didn’t order this. This must be a mistake.” Stiles tells the woman, a part of him should have lied and thanked her for the free drink. But he’s always been an honest person and that wasn’t going to stop now.

“I know you didn’t. But the gentleman over there did.”

Eyes tracking where she was pointing over to one of the booths, Stiles feels his jaw drop. Because there was no way in hell a man looking like that would order Stiles a drink. The guy was like a  Greek God ; chiseled cheekbones covered in dark scruff, short spiked hair and an arrowhead nose, and those eyes. They seemed to pierce right through Stiles entire being. Looking away because Stiles can feel his face turning red, he tried to call his heart down because it is doing backflips and jumping all around inside his chest. He thanks the bartender and takes a tentative sip of the drink. His eye widening a little when he realizes it’s alcohol.

Coughing a little at the bitter burn down his throat, Stiles takes another look back at Hot Mystery Guy. His face going red when he sees the guy is still smirking at him, his own dick gives an interest twice at that smirk and Stiles finds himself squeaking a little when the man pats the empty space next to him.

“You should go over there.” The bartender gives him a wicked grin. “He only comes around once in a while and I’ve never seen him show interest in anyone before. Guess you’re just his type, huh, kid.”

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles says shakily.

This is what he wanted right? One night to get freaky under the sheets and forget about all the teenage angst. Except now he feels like his feet are glued to the floor because this hot mystery dude is giving him more nerves than when he tried asking Lydia out after her and Jackson ‘split up’. Let’s just hope this doesn’t end in an even worse disaster than that did.

Stumbling a bit as he stands up, Stiles crosses the sea of dancing men and woman. It’s a bit of a push and shove at one point but he makes it to the booth and still has some drink leftover after having probably sloshed it on a few unsuspecting people. Standing before the booth with Hot Mystery Guy, Stiles feels himself fumble with his words.

“Uh, hey.”

“ Hi .”

Oh god, that voice. Stiles feels his knees melt at the sound of this guys voice. 

“Thanks for the drink.” He fumbles with his words, because he really just wants to stay something stupid about how hot the guy is, “But uh...you didn’t have to get it for me, you know.”

“Maybe I just wanted to treat you to something nice. You look like you’ve had a hard day.”

“You have no idea.” He mumbles in answer, blushing a little when the man chuckles.

He pats the empty spot again, “Sit.”

It’s one word and yet Stiles finds himself a slave to following the command, he tries to keep some distance between him and the stranger but the guy throws an arm around his shoulder. And is pulling Stiles flushes against his side, earning a manly squeak from Stiles.

“I don’t even know your name.” Stiles blurted our, feeling like an idiot a second later.

“Derek. Derek Hale. And what’s yours.” The man answers smoothly, he doesn’t try to put his hand anywhere else on Stiles, just lets it rest on his shoulder which calms him down.

“Uh, Stiles.”

Derek grins, “Is that a nickname?”

Stiles nods his head, taking a tentative sip of his drink before continuing, “Yeah, my real name is unpronounceable so don’t even ask about it. There’s only two people who know it and that’s as many as there needs to be.”

“Cute.”

Derek as it turns out is actually...really cool. Ok. Let’s be honest, Stiles is gone on the man the first five minutes because he realizes he has a Superman symbol on his keychain and Stiles starts to geek out a. It. But get this! Derek is also a nerd himself. He scoffs when Stiles mentions he likes Batman better and they get into an argument on which of the two is better. Derek thinks Superman is cooler, which-amateur choice. And Stiles argues how Batman is still human and can do all these things Superman can do because he’s smart.

“He’s a millionaire.” Derek argues, “He could just ask for a flying jet and pay someone to make it for him. That’s the same as any of those rich assholes now a day’s.”

“Ok, that’s true but come on! He’s Batman!” Stiles tries to deepen his voice but the imitation probably sounds horrible, “ I am the Dark Knight. ”

Derek snorts unceremoniously and starts bursting out with laughter, and Stiles laughs along with the man. His cheeks have been red since he first sat down but he’s sure they create a new color of red when Derek’s laugh peters off and he gives Stiles a heady look. The man cups the back of Stiles neck with one hand and uses the other to caress Stiles bottom lip with his thumb. Stiles feels his heart stutter at such a simple chest and he hopes to God the man can’t hear his heartbeat.

“Wanna take this to the bathroom?” Derek leans forward and presses his lips against Stiles.

For a first kiss-it’s  amazing . Derek’s lips aren’t as rough as Stiles thought they would be, they’re soft and kind of taste like coke with a bit of rum, he feels himself melt against those lips. The hand on the back of his neck squeezes it once and Stiles feels his hips jerk up against the air, his erection pressing hard against his metal zipper. And then Derek does this thing with his lips and his tongue and Stiles feels like he’s seconds from coming undone. Maybe he already has and this is just Heaven.

When Derek pulls away, Stiles whines and tries to follow but the man keeps a firm grip on the back of his neck. The older man smirks and looks down at where Stiles dick is calling to attention, using his free hand he gives Stiles a gentle squeeze that pulls a moan from the teenager. 

“Holy  fuck -You’re killing me Derek.” Stiles groans when a finger runs across the head of his dick.

“Yeah?” The man leans forward to run the tip of his nose over Stiles throat before wrapping his lips around Stiles Adam’s apple.

“Oh-oh god,  please .”

“Bathroom.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Stiles slips a little in his scramble to stand up but Derek is there helping him stand up. A warm hand rests on Stiles hip as Derek leads him to the bathrooms, usually Stiles would be against trying to get down and dirty in a club bathroom. But Derek could have asked him to get on his knees and he would have. He doesn’t know if it’s due to desperation or because Derek just has this charm to him that has Stiles fishing for more.

When they open the door, Derek leads him to the back bathroom stall and pushes Stiles inside. Closing it behind him when he enters. Standing there awkwardly, Stiles waits for Derek to give him further instructions which the man seems happy to do as he shifts them around. Derek settles on the toilet lid and pulls Stiles by the hooks of his pants onto his lap. The teen scrambling to accommodate the pull. Stiles feels himself moan when he feels Derek’s own erection run up against his ass when he settles on the older man’s lap.

“What do you wanna do,  baby ?” Derek’s voice is gravely as he presses nips and kisses against Stiles neck. “Want me to fuck you with my fingers before I fuck your ass? Or do you wanna suck me off first?”

“Holy fuck-uh, wh-whatever you want to do Derek.” Stiles feels his whole body vibrate with need as Derek runs his hands overs Stiles ass. Head falling back and moaning when the older man squeezes him through his jeans.

One hand pulls up and then dips into Stiles boxers, a thick finger rubs against his dry hole and Stiles finds himself keening in answer. Derek  growls -like growls, against Stiles throat and presses teeth against the skin to hold Stiles still. Stiles hadn’t even thought biting would have been something he was into, but here he was panting and moaning as Derek bites his throat. The sound of a zipper being pulled down catches Stiles attention and he cries when the hand on his ass moved to pull his cock out of his boxers.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!  Derek , please-“

The teeth against his throat pull off and are replaced with soft lips against the bruising skin. With one hand Derek holds Stiles ass up and the other he starts jerking the teens dick off with harsh twist of his hand. Stiles feels himself rocking into the motion, his hips thrusting into the tight heat that Derek creates with only his hand. They’re not using any lube so Derek’s hand is dry and stings for a minute but Stiles can handle the stinging sensation. What he can’t handle is when Derek starts sucking against his collarbone and his hand slips into Stiles boxers against to rub against his asshole. Stiles makes the neediest noises, some of which he didn’t even know he could make as Derek jerks him off. 

Not sure what to do with his hands so he puts them in Derek’s hair and gives a little tug. That seems to be the right thing because Derek makes that animalistic growl in the back of his throat that has Stiles seeing white.

“ Nnngh -Derek, I’m so close.” Stiles whines, eyes closing shut as Derek tugs his shirt down to reveal more of Stiles skin. Stiles is sure by the next day he’ll look like he was mauled by a  wolf .

“Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna cover me in your cum?” Derek tumbled against his skin, his hand squeezing a little tighter around Stiles’ dick. “Go on, baby, come for me.”

Pulling off Stiles’ throat, Derek kisses Stiles again. Using his tongue to lick at the teens bottom lip and having him open his mouth. Stiles falls into the kiss blindingly and slouches forward in the older man’s arms. When he feels a thick finger slip inside of him Stiles pulls back to moan, his hips jerking forward a few more times before he’s covering the older man’s shirt with his come. His body shivers and trembles at the sensation. He’s jerked off enough times to have some great orgasms but this one right here was  sensational ! Stiles swears his eyes rolled to the back of his head while his jaw dropped open.

“Fuck, look at you. So fucking  gorgeous looking. All fucked out from just me jerking you off, damn you look amazing.” Derek grunts as he fucks his hips upwards to rub his dick against Stiles ass. “Smell so  good .”

“Mmh, yeah.” Stiles mumbles, falling forward against Derek’s chest. The Oder man holds him up as he ruts against Stiles ass. “Best way too loose my virginity.”

Derek freezes.

“ What .”

Lifting his head up to stare at Derek blearily, he says, “Huh? Did I say something dumb?”

Hands gripping his hips to keep Stiles still as Derek looks at his face with a blank expression, “Stiles, is this your first time?”

“Um, yeah. But it’s ok. It’s just sex so...”

He’s not really sure what happens next but one minute Derek was all over him and now he’s pushing back a little.

“Stiles! No we have to stop.”

“ What ! Dude,  no ! This is like the best thing that’s ever happened to me before why are we stopping? Is it because I’m a virgin!?”

“Yes! Stiles your first time should be with someone special, not a quick  fuck in the bathroom of a shitty club.” Derek growls.

“Well it’s not like I had any other choice! Not a single person has ever shown interest in me before you, ok. So don’t try and act like I can just go find my self someone to date in an instant. Derek you’re like a fucking Greek god, meanwhile I’m over here with my weak arms and scrawny look.  Nobody wants the kid with ADHD who can’t shut up about weird shit ok.”

Great , now he’s going to start crying. Wiping at his eyes so tears don’t start slipping down his cheek, Stiles goes to get up off Derek’s lap. But Derek doesn’t let him go, when he tries to push away the older man holds him closer and then is standing up. Derek keeps his hands under Stiles thighs as he holds the teen up against his chest. Yelling at the sudden shift, Stiles wraps his arms back around Derek’s chest to keep himself from bashing his head against the tile walls.

“You are not some scrawny annoying kid.” Derek snaps, “I am going to put you down and you are not going to run away. You are going to give me your phone number and then I am going to drive you home so you can sleep. Then you are going to text me when you wake up and we are going on a date. Understood.”

Stiles nods his head, watching in awe as Derek easily sets him back down on the ground. He knew the guy was ripped but Jesus. Looking at Derek’s ruined shirt Stiles feels himself get embarrassed a little and tries to apologize but Derek waves him off.

“It’s just a shirt, Stiles it’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I can get you a new one. How about I jerk you off too-“

“No.”

Oh. Ok.  Yeah that makes sense that Derek doesn’t want some idiot virgin touching his junk. He probably wants someone who actually knows what they’re doing and not some bumbling fool. Shame and self depreciation hit Stiles all at once and he feels himself taking a step back from the older guy. Only for Derek to huff and pull him back against chest.

“Stiles, you deserve something  special for your first time. I never said I didn’t want you to reciprocate, I just want it to be on a nice bed maybe after a date. Not in a bathroom.” The older man explains, cupping the side of Stiles face and having the teen look back up at him.

“I don’t understand why you’re being so nice about it. Don’t you want someone who’s-I don’t know, has more experience?” He tries not to lean into Derek’s touch but it’s impossible for him not to.

“Because I know what it’s like to be horny and wanting to get rid of my virginity. But I fucked up and fell in love with someone who didn’t love me back, she ended up using me.” Derek frowns at the memory, and Stiles finds himself wanting to brush his thumb against the creases on Derek’s forehead. “I know we just met but, I like you. I had fun tonight, even though it came to a sudden end. But I would really like to take you on a date.  Please ?”

“Ok.”

Derek smiles and gives Stiles another wonderful kiss that has his knees going weak.

“Now come on, let’s get out of here. It’s smells awful.” 

Stiles can’t help but laugh at that. Derek takes his come covered shirt off and shoves it into his back pocket before leading Stiles out of the bathroom and the club. He takes him to his car, which has Stiles mouth dropping at the beautiful black Camaro Derek is driving. The older man grins over at Stiles while he admires the beauty from the passenger seat, and then has Stiles handing over his phone so he can punch in his number.

Thinking the drive would have been quiet and awkward, Stiles is proven wrong when Derek hands him his phone to play whatever station he wants. Stiles tries to retaliate by playing Brittany Spears, but it turns out Derek is a fan and knows the words to Toxic by heart. Stiles may or may not fall in love with the man at that very moment. When they pull up to his house, Derek stops him before he leaves the car to pull Stiles into a long wet kiss.

Stiles makes a noise he’s not sure is a moan or a squeak, but couldn’t careless when Derek is kissing him like the worlds about to end. When he pulls away, Derek leans back in to press a few more kisses to Stiles face. Causing the teen to laugh when Derek presses a kiss to his nose.

“Text me. Or call me, when you wake up. Ok?”

“I will.” Stiles promises as he gets out of the car. 

Derek waits in the driveway until Stiles opens the door and steps inside to leave, and when he shuts the door behind him Stiles may sigh wistfully to himself. He’s very happy his dad isn’t there to make fun of him. He probably looks like a love drink fool at the moment as he climbs up the stairs.

Not bothering to change, Stiles kicks off his shoes and falls into bed. Jumping when he feels his phone vibrate on his back pocket. Pulling it out Stiles laughs when he sees the text.

Superman Derek : I hope you sleep well.

Superman Derek : Remember to call me in the morning, Stiles ;)

“Of course you would use perfect punctuation.” Stiles says to himself as he types out a response.

User : goodnight Derek I had fun 2 nite 

Superman Derek : Me too. Now get some rest and make sure to drink a glass of water when you wake up.

User : yes sir!!

Setting his phone to the side, Stiles rolls over onto his side and let’s the exhaustion of an amazing orgasm pull him down into sleep.

When he wakes up the next day it’s too his father calling out that he’s leaving for work and the door closing. Rolling over onto his stomach, Stiles groans against his pillow. His body feeling loose all over like he lost his bones in his sleep. Pushing off the bed after a few minutes of trying to catch some more sleep, Stiles stumbles into the bathroom to take a piss. When he finishes he washes his hands and splashes some water on his face before glancing in the mirror. Only to do a double take.

“ Dude !” He yells at his reflection, his eyes popping out of his skull as he stares at the marks all over his neck.

He wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to look like he got mauled by a wolf. There were red bite marks and dark blue bruises on his throat from where Derek’s mouth was busy with his skin last nights. Pulling down his pants, Stiles squeaks are the finger like bruises on his hips. 

“Holy shit.” He pumps his fist into the air and smiles to himself. “I just had hot sex last night and scored a hot date! HOLY shit this can’t be real-wait, shit. Derek!”

Tripping back into his bedroom, Stiles falls face first into the carpet as he snatches his phone off the night stand. He accidentally hits the call button and holds his breath as the ringtone sound goes off on his phone. There’s a click and then Derek’s voice comes through the speakers.

“Good morning, Stiles. Did you sleep well?”

Huffing our a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Stiles grins and rolls over onto his back as he answers, “The best. How about yourself, big guy?”

“Hmmm, well I got home and jerked off to thoughts about this beautiful boy I met last night.”

Stiles groans, his cheeks going red again, “Derek, you can’t just say shit like that.”

“Why not? You don’t want to hear about all the things I’m planning on doing to you? Or should I save that for later, when you’re here and I can put my hands all over your pale skin. Want me to describe to you every way I’d make you  scream my name on my bed, baby?”

“I like that-the uh-the nickname.”

Derek’s breath comes out a little heavy,  “Yeah? I like calling you it too. Are you excited for our date?”

“Yes! God, I can’t stop thinking about it. I just-this is really exciting for me.” Stiles tells the man honestly.

“Me too, baby.”

They talk for a few more minutes to settle on what they want to do for their first date and when Stiles ends the call he totally does not squeal like a girl. Ok, he just doesn’t. It was probably just the neighbors cat howling. Although, Stiles is pretty sure the neighbors don’t have a cat. 

Smiling to himself, Stiles feels that this is going to be the start of a sexy relationship between him and Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved! 
> 
> Thank you to the Sterek Discord group for giving me the motivation to actually finish writing this!! Hopefully I can add more to this series!


End file.
